Swimsuit Model
by Mistress0Scar
Summary: A swimsuit. That was what tore them apart. Now after so long can they get back to normal? Or will something darker come along and destroy their love all together.
1. Homecoming

_**Chapter One:**_

Gold rays of the earlier morning sun hit the porcelain face seventeen year old girl. Her face twitched slightly and she rolled over to face the opposite wall. The annoying chirp of an alarm screeched through the silence. The girl groaned and rolled over once more. Her willowy hand moved under the black blanket and shoved the clock off the bed side table.  
"I'm up" she grumbled as she moved under the blanket. She rolled onto her back And opened her eyes. Her large doe brown eyes where blood shot, from her lack of sleep. She had that dream again. Sighing she closed her eyes and sighed. Sucking on her morning teeth she cringed in disgust and pulled her feet over the bed. They barely touched the wood floor. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her room. Her bed king sized, was placed in the middle of the farthest wall from the closet and bedroom door. Four poster, and decked out in black a pink. No, pink wasn't her favorite color. It was second. Her first was silver, but she didn't want to paint her room black and sliver.  
Instead she painted her room black and paint splattered the walls. Artistic and crazy. That's how she viewed the world. Her hands had crusted on paint and stained with pastels. She had been painting and drawing yesterday, guess she forgot to wash her hands. The neon pink door was knocked on and her younger brother peeked half of his body in; Like he was hiding something.  
"Sis? Dad wants you down stairs." he said with a suspicious smile. It was way to early for this. She rubbed her face.  
"Okay" replied and she slipped of her bed and stood uneasy on her two feet. Her little brother smiled burst open the door and pointed a water gun at her. Without a second hesitation he fried it at her. She screamed.  
"You little shit, get back here" she called after him as she raced after him out the door. Her hair was wet along with the top of her black tank top. He raced down stairs and into the kitchen, only to hid behind their father; who was carrying a box. The elder man was about to ask what was wrong when his daughter stomped into the room and head locked the boy.

He set the box down on the table; wear two other teenagers sat. He pulled the two apart and shooed Sota, his youngest child, down stairs to help. Running a hand through his salt and pepper hair he just smiled at his daughter and nodded to the two boys; who where now standing in shock.  
"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha" her father said before heading down stairs himself. Her eyes traveled to where her father had nodded too. The two boys stood at about the same height. Looking alike. Silver hair, amber eyes and claws. There where noticeable differences between them. The taller boy, whose hair was pulled back, had four purple marks on his face. Two on either side and a crescent moon, also purple, in the middle of his forehead.

The shorted one had two silver ears on top of his head, his hair of course was down. Her soft pinkish lips parted slightly as her jaw dropped. There they where, the two boys she had dreamed about the night before. She wanted to cry, it had been years. Well in retrospect it had only be three, but non the less she had missed them all the same. The shorter one, and the youngest, rushed to hug he. He wrapped his strong arms around her toned waist and burred his face into her black hair. She smiled and hugged him back.  
"Yasha" she whispered softly. Pet name, and she loved to use them.  
"Kagome, your back" he exclaimed as he pulled away and looked her over. She had changed. Her hair used to be shorter and her body board like. She had filled out, he noted that. She had grown a bit taller, but she was still short. Like the old days. His smiled faded when he heard a growl sound behind him. He head cocked backward and he let out a laugh.  
"Jealous she loves me more?" he asked his elder brother. His grip loosened and the girl name Kagome took advantage of that.  
"Sit" she whispered softly. The beads around his neck glowed a bright purple and he was forced onto the floor. He growled and lifted his face.  
"What the hell was that for wench?" he asked her as she stepped over him. But she ignored his question. She wasn't interested in him; it was his elder brother she was more interested in.  
"Sess?" she asked lowly so only his demonic ears could hear. He eyes held her gaze as if they were long lost lovers. That was only partly the truth. The boys own lips parted softly before lending down and placing a finger on her nose.

"Yes, mouse?" he asked in a deep and rich voice. He had always called her mouse. Always quite, unless spoken too unless you got her mad. The saying Hell have to fury was slightly off with her. Kagome, the mouse, smiled and hugged him. She smiled into his chest as he wrapped his own arms around her slim form. It had been three years since he had held her like this.  
Three years. It wasn't a long time for a demon, but without the love of your life. It could kill you. His own mouth opened into a smile and showed off his fangs. His younger brother, Inuyasha, his sighed and rolled him eyes. But, being respectful of his friend and his brother he left the room to help. Once Inuyasha was gone Sesshomaru lifted her head viva the chin and kissed her. He was taller, no doubt about that, so he lifted her off the ground and set her on the table. Kagome smiled and moved her arms so they rested around his neck. His claws and hands rest on the sides of her thighs. It was a feeling of déjà vu for both parties. Three years ago they were in the same position; except her mother had interrupted them.

No one would this time. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth and met his, as if he could hear her thoughts. She moaned softly and his body reacted to that soft sound. Swollen and aching for her his hands rubbed her thighs. His body and his mind fought about what to do next. His mind told him to stop and his body well in less crude words wanted to take her there on the table.

"You need to get dressed" his mind had won. She whined in protest as he pulled away from her. His eyes scanned her body; making her squirm in a slight fear. She had always wanted his approval, even when she had braces or glasses.  
She always had it; he never could understand why she needed him to say it. It was one thing out of a long list he never could figure out about her. But, none the less he loved it. As funny as it sounds it made him feel loved. With her arms still wrapped around his neck she slid off the table. She had to give her arms some slack so she stood on her own two feet; leaning against the table. Her smile was enough to tell a thousand words. He raised an eyebrow and leaned down to kiss her forehead.  
"I'll drive you to school" he grumbled. He couldn't leave him brother there; and take her to school. No matter how much he wanted to see her flushed in his car. It would have to wait for another day.  
Kagome nodded and slipped her arms off of him and moved out of the room. She still smelt the same, paint, pastels and that perfume he had brought her for Valentine's days. Odd the bottle should have run out, so did she buy a new one? He soon forgot about the question as the water running through the pipe was heard. He slipped down stairs and bid good-by to Kagome's father, her little brother and his own father. The two elder men had been friend for years; they even raised their kids together. You see Sesshomaru's mother had died in child birth and Kagome's was an alcoholic. The Inuyasha's mother came in. She was a human that slightly bothered Sesshomaru. He soon forgot it when the women had to watch him for the weekend, while his father and Inuyasha went fishing. They had sat around the house ate junk food and watched horror movies, something the boys do together on her birthday; along with their friends.  
After the women death four years ago it was clear their group had grown tighter. They had already formed a gang called Youkai. They just stuck with it. Sesshomaru shook the dark thoughts from his head and he dragged his brother up stairs to leave. Not once did he hear water. Narrowing his eyes, he tossed his brother the keys and told him to start the car. He could smell Kagome she was out of the shower and spraying the perfume again, but what was taking her so long? He bickered with himself before moving up the stairs. Not a single creak, he was to sneaky for that. Following his nose and his brain he found a pink neon door. It didn't take a one single celled- organism to figure out whose door it was. She had always liked painting.

He didn't knock, he was too lazy to. He opened the door and was hit in the face with her scent. He lifted his head slightly and took in a deep breath as if he'd never smell her again. His nose twitched; flowers. Roses and there were twelve of them. His inner demon growled and fought to be unchained. He raised and eye brow, she was still in that bad room. Good. He stepped over to the glass computer desk. There sat her laptop, it was on, her pictures and those roses. Her screen saver was one of him and her and the park. It had been her fourteenth birthday. They were smiling, but something caught his eye, it was her arm. Bruised. How could he have missed that? He never missed when she was hurt of sick. He just knew, he really didn't know how. He didn't need to guess who had down it, her mother. That Bitch.

His eyes traveled to the pictures. Ones of her and some girls he didn't know, they looked like models. Another was one that had Kagome, Sango and Rin on it. At the top there was a banner the read: friends forever. He smiled until his eyes moved to the flowers. There was a card lying in from of them. Open. Looking at the bathroom door, He growled lowly and opened the card to read it.

To: Kagome  
From: Naraku  
Baby,  
You haven't called since our night together. Let's do it again some time.  
Love,  
Naraku

His eyes flashed ran slightly until her heard her walking to the door. Quickly he slipped the card back into the red envelope and moved into the closet. She was topless. Well except for the black lace that covered the swells that had grown on her.  
"Nice" he whispered as he watched her from a crack in the door. She stood in the mirror and was pinning her hair up. He frowned slightly.  
"You're doing your hair?" he asked her, even though she couldn't hear him. Nodding to the mirror she moved to the dresser that leaned on the wall. No mirror. Perfect. Sesshomaru slipped out of the closet and moved behind her. She stood up and he got a whiff of her shampoo Honey, he loved honey. Damn tease. She almost turned around when he slipped his arms around her waist. She froze and then cocked her head so she could see who it was.  
"You scared me" she whispered breathlessly.  
"Good" he muttered before pressing his lips to her soften just out of the shower skin. She bit her lip to hold in the moan. But, once his hands grabbed her breast she gasped and then moan. His hands, they where amazing. Then the thought of him learning it somewhere crossed her mind. He could smell the anger, not knowing if it was him or not he let go.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away "he whispered before kissing her shoulder. Hoping that wasn't crossing the line like he just had. Kagome furrowed her brow and turned to him. His amber eyes, ones she always could get lost in, where pleading with her. To forgive him, of something he never did. She smiled and shook her head, next thing he know her breast where free from her bra. The black undergarment was on the wooden floor. His eye hesitated on her face, until she nodded slightly. He looked down. She had grown a lot. She had been a D cup at least. She giggled and moved his hand sot the soft skin. His eye shocked look at her, but closed as soon as she kissed him. His teeth grazed her lip as they begged for her to open. She gave him. His tongue and hers played while his hands played with her nipples. She moaned and he stopped teasing her.

She was wet and he could smell that. She knew that much. She pulled away from him and glared. He only smiled and lifted her up placing his hands upon her round ass. His hands grouped her as she wrapped her hands around his waist.  
"Jerk" she muttered before kissing his neck. He let out a small yelp as she bit down on his neck. Him and her both knew why that spot was so tender. It was the same spot a demon was supposed to claim the other as their mate. It was like getting married for human. She smiled and licked at the red spot. Damn tease. He did not take his time as she moved them to the bed. There she was underneath him. Her hands roaming under his shirt tracing his well built body. Why shouldn't she? He had worked hard for that. His hands went to her body as he drug his claws slightly down her toned mid-section. She shivered in pleasure and then let out a string of light curses as someone knocked on her door.  
"I'm not dressed" she growled. No a lie, she didn't have her bra or shirt on.  
"Oi Mouse, get my brother, we're going to be late" Inuyasha said as she pounded on the door again.  
"He isn't in here" she said trying to lie. She knew it wouldn't work, but you never know. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the pink neon door. He found Kagome's room just as Sesshomaru had. Yes, he did have a slight crush on her, but that was because she had always been around.  
"Right and Miroku is a good monk" he said to the door. He could hear them both laughing. /Right, I'm not here. Like he couldn't smell me/ he thought as he left. Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru.  
"Not fair" she pouted as she moved off of her. He smiled and nodded, before handing her the bra and teen shirt she had picked out. She raised an eye brow and thanked him. She turned form him and placed the bra back on her breast. Why she had turned around she didn't know. He had just seen and massaged them. He liked her shyness and her hands as they fumbled with the clips. She was embarrassed. He clipped it for her, before placing kisses one her upper back.

"Thank you" she whispered softly before sliding her arms in the t-shirt and pulling it over her dry head. He disliked her pulling the cloth over her body; thus hiding it from his eyes. He really didn't like it. But, it was a must for school. He didn't want anyone else looking at her they way he could. He turned her around and stroked her face softly with his knuckle. She smiled at him, but her eyes question him.  
"I've missed you so much" he said as he answered her question. He placed a light kiss on her lips and moved to the door. As he exited the room she slid teal hoops on and pulled a black and white scarf around her neck. She did this for fashion, since he never got to kiss her neck like she had. No marks. She exited after him. Kissing her father and Sota goodbye; She bowed to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father and then left the house.

Kagome stopped as she found the car that was to drive her to school. It was black with red flames painted on the side. The hood read Youkai along with the name of each member inside their symbol. She smiled and ran her fingers along black hood. "When did you do this?" She asked as she remembered the last time she saw this car. Sesshomaru had bought it with his own money and was working on it when she was forced to move.

* * *

Author: So here is my Yasha Story. I honestly hope you like it. Please review, it helps me update faster!

Scar xoxoxoxox

P.S. if you see this on deviantart by the account name Chainless-heart, yeah thats me. I promise.


	2. A favor to ask

This chapter is Loooooooooooooooooong over due. I know, forgive me?

Xoxo scar

After you left his answer had been simple. However the intended target was hit. Her nose softly twitched and she got into the back of the car. The sleek car pulled from the driveway and mixed in with the other commuters. The two brothers discussed politics, something about a rival group. Kagome s mind wondered to other places. Sesshomaru s golden eyes traveled to her face in the rear view mirror, he knew he had upset her. The comment wasn t meant to, but it had just the same.

Kagome, what do you think? Inuyasha s voice pulled her from her thoughts. Mhm? I m sorry I was daydreaming she mused softly. The younger brother shook his head and explained that two of their friends had gotten into fights with a rival group from their high school. They are provoking you. She finally said. His ears twitched and he turned his body towards her. What do you mean /you/? his voice carried a dangerous tone. Sesshomaru let out a low growl. I mean you all. If they are attacking the group the are trying to provoke you silly she said raising an eyebrow at him. She apparently has missed what he meant. Kagome I don t know what they taught you at the modeling school but apparently they didn t know people are friends for life. So you should have said / they are provoking us/ the half demon growled out.

She smiled softly and nodded. My apologizes. They are trying to provoke us into confrontation. You said Koga was attacked at a movie theater? she asked. Sesshomaru sat quietly and watched the pair speak. He had to hand it to Inuyasha, his little Koi forgot she was still apart of them. Three years of separation be damned. He smirked and turned on the cd player. Kagome s eyes snapped up from looking out the window. The song Ironic by Alanis Morissette, an American singer, began to play. Their eyes made contact and she smiled before turning her head. I don t know why you listen to this crap! Inuyasha spat out. Kagome began to sing softly, and her best friends eyes traveled form her to his elder brother.

You ve gotten soft he muttered low enough for his brother to hear him. The elder boy remain a stone, however everyone and awhile Inuyasha would catch Sesshomaru starting at Kagome in the mirror. The younger brother stared out the window with a small smile on his face. After three years of pissing and moaning the heir to the West was happy. For the remainder of the ride, the group of teens where quite. Kagome listen to favorite song after another. If her memory served her right the songs that played where all listed as her favorites in a interview she gave when she first started modeling. Ah yes, her great demon did his homework.

The small smile that had been plastered on her face grew wider as the sounds of Poison s Fallen Angel played. Sesshomaru rolled the windows down and cracked the music as they pulled on to school grounds. Kagome bobbed her head and sang along. In the last interview she would ever give she had told the reporter the song had been her theme song for her life. They had retorted in asking where her prince charming was to say her from the hectic world of modeling. She had smiled softly and got up to stretch.

-Memory-

He is back in Japan. Probably moved on his life. You don t think he d wait for you Kagome-sama? Kagome thought for a moment and giggled. I d hope not. I broke his heart, I doubt anyone could forgive someone for that. Although . I wish I could just go back. I always did feel safe with him. Safe? She lifted her head for her hand and started at the reporter. Soon the interview turned into a glimpse of her privet life. For over four hours did she share he life with a total stranger. A reporter no less. My mother is a drunk. She only won custody because she lied to the courts. I got the brunt of the abuse, Sota, thankfully wad given to my father. she went on and on like that for hours. Afterwards the reporter, name Ayame , and her had gone out for drinks. Legal or not. The girls were the same age and became friends quickly.

When the news of the interview broke, Kagome s life was in an uproar. But, in a good way. Her mother had been arrested for lying. She was offered a few more shoots and finally her father and her were reunited. Sota, stayed in Japan waiting. Like the rest of her family.

-End Memory-

She hadn t noticed the car had stopped, till Inuyasha was yelling at her. Sesshomaru pulled his seat forward to let her out. Yet he kneeled down and looked at her. if you do not feel up Kagome shook her head. I was just thinking of my last interview. You read it didn t you? she asked. He smirked softly. And if I did? she kissed him softly. I am however high upset you think I might have moved on from you. And you hoped I did move on. His voice full of anger and hurt. I didn t want you to hurt. I had wished you waited on me. I just couldn t bare to be selfish I guess. The words stung his ears as he retracted from the car. Selfish, she was the lest selfish person he knew. She got out of the car and shut the door. She watched as Sesshomaru walked away from her. She followed, along with whispers that surrounded them.

Sesshomaru a female s voice captured Kagome attention. The demoness was about the same height. Her eye red, like blood, and her hair short. She held a fan in her hand and her smile wanted Kagome to smack it off of her face. Kagura he snapped. His body was stiff, and his mood changed. Kagome couldn t help but wonder what his woman was to Sesshomaru. Sniffing, Sesshomaru smelled rage. To his surprise is was coming from the small mousy woman behind him. A smirk appeared suddenly, Kagura wasn t the brightest of the bunch and knowing that he knew that Kagome was about to become really pissed. I was thinking that you and I should go out for dinner tonight. Is that acceptable. Her voice filled with a fake sweetness. It made him want to rip her throat out. Kagome scoffed and walked by the pair, anger pouring from her.

Human you should bow to Sesshomaru-sama. He is superior to you Kagura snapped. Kagome stopped and tossed her hair back. Her eyes making contact with Sesshomaru s. You ve got to be kidding me right? The demon lord chuckled softly and made his way over to Kagura. Kagura, you will do well to respect your superiors he hissed before kissing Kagome.  



End file.
